The present invention relates to round and oval shape conventional door knob, which are a removable handle to door knobs to accomplish an easier turning function, thereof are intended to assist the person with difficult by turning on a round and oval shape conventional door knob and to open that door.
a. Human Factors Appreciation
Elderly, persons with arthritis, children or person carrying thing with both hands quite frequently have difficultly in turning a conventional rotation type door knobs. In many cases, it becomes necessary for such people to replace the door knobs and related fastener hardware due to their experienced difficulty in opening and closing a door.
b. Commercially Availability
At present, there are no commercially available items which could be easily attached to an existing door knob, where such device could be more easily to manage during a rotation action. There appears to be such a need for a device which can be attached to conventional door knobs, the present invention significantly will fulfills this need.